The Slipstream Survivor's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Tracer is sent to the distant past, in order to look for what appears to be a powerful energy, a powerful artifact that could help Overwatch. What she finds instead is an abused little boy...
1. Chapter 1

Heroes. Some are created, some are forced. The stories of heroes are known far and wide, yet in the world, those they once considered heroes are no more than vigilantes who take justice in their own hand and cause more harm than good.

However, evil continues to spread, and without good, evil will go unchecked. Enter Overwatch, the division of heroes spanning the globe, all with the goal of saving lives and protecting the world.

They work in secret now, but they will still act when danger is present. We focus our attention to England. Land rich with history, is having a problem.

Luckily they have a hero on the job. Her brown spiky hair danced slightly in the breeze and sometimes fell in front of her pretty face. Her eyes hidden behind yellow tinted goggles where a hazel color. She was dressed in a yellow skintight jumpsuit with the words 'TRACER" Written down her legs.

An aviator's jacket with the British flag stitched on her shoulders covered her top half, and over her chest rested a strange device the glowed a bright blue, it twirled like a silent turbine. She wore white gauntlets on her arms and her shoes were also white.

Her name was Lena Oxton, or as the world knows her as the hero, Tracer!

She smiled as she lifted a phone to her ear and her smile grew. "Wilson! What can I do for you, love?"

The rumbling of laughter on the other end made her smile brighten slightly. "Just a status report. You near the location correct?" he asked.

"Sure am. Just a few more feat and I should be at the barrier."

"Good. You remember why you are there correct?" he asked.

"Come now, love. I'm not that bad." She rolled her eyes slightly. It was a strange case however. Reports had come in that there was some strange energy coming from, Little Whinging; a small town just pass London.

Apparently the energy was similar to her powers, and that sent red flags to both Wilson and herself. Time was a picky and dangerous thing. It was fragile, it needed to be stable and at the moment something within this town was effecting that, so Wilson had sent her to give the town a look over.

"Town caught in some kind of time loop." Tracer replied to her friend. "Supposed to find the reason."

"That's the short version, but it works."

Tracer giggled lightly at him and nodded. "I got this, love. Don't worry your hairy head about it." She teased.

"Excellent." Winston replied, taking the jab in stride. "Be careful now, we don't know what it could be." Tracer nodded.

"Well, of course! Am I ever NOT careful?"

"..."

"What's with the silent treatment?"

"Does the word 'snow' mean anything to you?"

Tracer grumbled slightly with a pout. She had not seen the pile and had ended up falling into it while losing her guns in the process. It was a humbling day for her, and the other heroes had never let her live it down.

She scoffed slightly. "That was one time!" she stressed. "Besides, it's the summer time right now, I doubt that there would be snow in the time hiccup." She said.

She approached the location and instantly noticed the disturbance. The entrench to the town and the surrounding aria was distorted. She frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm at the location."

"Good. Now, you should still be able to keep communication with H.Q while in the disturbance. Good luck Tracer." He said.

The heroine nodded and hanged up the phone. She gave the entrench a long look before smirking excitedly. "Well, no good standing here huh?" she sprinted forward and entered the town with a ripple left behind.

Meanwhile, at a small house in Privet Drive...

A little boy named Harry Potter curled up into a tight ball. He was surrounded by darkness and waste...

Where was he, you may ask?

Well, he was in a small cupboard underneath the stairs.

He was not here to hide or to play, this was his room. This was his small little space that he slept and healed. It was also where he cried silently in pain over how his family treats him. He was nothing more than a slave. A slave that was punched, kicked and screamed at for doing anything.

He never talked back, because he was scared too. He was terrified to do anything out of line. He was terrified to use his freak stuff or else his punishment will grow worse. Sometimes he wished that a hero would save him.

He knew about heroes. He had seen the comics that Dudley read and he always wanted to know what it would be like to be saved by a hero. But he knew that was a dream, a dream that was never going to happen.

He curled up tighter as a tear fell from his closed eye he wished that a hero would care enough to save him.

Unknown to him, his wish will be granted as Tracer exited the rift and instantly ended up slipping on ice sending her slipping and sliding into a snow pile.

She groaned slightly inside of the pile. Her upper torso was buried and her butt was in the air.

"What the bloody... I got sent back in time to WINTER?!" She exclaimed in frustration.

As if to reenforce this, a small pile of snow fell on top of her butt.

Groaning in annoyance she used her Recall ability and jumps back in time three seconds. She leaps over the snow and lands feet first and standing tall.

Sighing in relief she gazes around the neighborhood and blinks at the very strange sight. "Looks like a cult." She said slightly freaked out over all the houses looking the exact same.

Shaking her head she pulled out her tracker to show her the focal point of the disturbance and to her surprise she wasn't that far.

Smirking she heads off in that direction sometimes becoming nothing more than a blue blur. After a few more trips into the snow she made it to the house. Gazing at it with narrowed eyes she spotted a car at the driveway and figured that someone must be home.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked up ringing the doorbell and waited for the person to great her. She smirked to herself having a plan to get her inside the house perfectly.

She grinned and lightly rapped her knuckles against the door. She heard footsteps, and the door pushed open.

"What?" A thin woman demanded rudely. Tracer grinned.

"Afternoon to you, love!" She greeted with a wave. "I'm with the police! I'm here to check the premises for a serial killer! He's on the loose, he is, and we think he might be here!"

The woman stared at her for several seconds.

Then she slammed the door in her face. Tracer blinked as a mound of snow fell on top of her, covering her completely aside from her eyes.

Tracer shook the snow off her with a huff. "How rude." She said with a frown. She gazed around the house and thought of other ways to get into the house.

She jumped when her phone went off, she reached for it and opened it. "Wilson?"

"We have a trace on where the anomaly seems to have started and might have found the source."

"Number Four-"

"-Private Drive." She finished with a frown.

"How did you know that?" Wilson asked surprised.

"Because I'm right outside the house, love."

"Did you try to enter?" he asked.

"They slammed the door in my face!"

"…You didn't say that a serial killer was in their home did you?" came his exasperated voice.

"Well how else am I supposed to get them to let me in?!"

"Tracer..."

"Wiiinstooooon..." Tracer whined. "Stop judging my tactiiiics!"

"Well, regardless, it's not possible to get in that way. You'll have to sneak in. Through a window or something."

Tracer sighed. "Breaking and entering? I thought we were the heroes."

"We are Tracer, but we need to get into the house. Sneak in and try not to cause any trouble. I know stealth is not your strong point…"

"Leave it to me love." Tracer said determined walking over to the side of the house. She looked through the window to see the woman sitting on a chair looking through a magazine, she also noticed a large child playing on the ground with some toys.

Smiling lightly at the child she gazed around and looked up to find a window above her. Smirking she zoomed up a nearby tree and with great care opened the window. Focusing on her power she zoomed to the window and fazed through it with ease.

She landed on the other side on a bed…filled with toys.

She hopped to her feet and looked around urgently. "Okay, so far so good..." She mumbled. "Just need to go in and not get caught..."

She sneaked her way out the door of the room and made her way to the stairs. She held her phone to her hear.

"Winston, I'm in." She hissed softly so no one would hear. "Guide me to it, will you?"

"It's just below you" He replied back.

Tracer nodded and gazed around till she found the stares, zooming over to them silently and then down them silently. She pressed herself on the wall and gazed into the living room to see the woman still reading and the large child still playing.

She jumps however when she hears a noise in another room. She zooms over to the side and gazes into the room only to blink in surprise.

Inside the now identified kitchen is a small child. He looks maybe two and was waddling along the floor not used to walking yet. His messy hair was black and his eyes where a very bright green. His skin was pale. She couldn't tell how big or thin the baby was because he wore a very large shirt that covered up mostly all of his body and legs.

He waddled over to the cupboards and looked up at the sink with a frown. Tracer watched silently as the child waddled away before pushing a chair up to the sink. He climbed the chair and was now level enough to see the sink.

Then much to Tracers shock, he started to wash the dishes.

The young woman tilted her head and rubbed her scalp. "That's not right..." She mumbled to herself. "What's a tot like him doing cleaning dishes by himself?"

She stiffened when she heard loud footsteps coming in her direction. Her breath hitched and she snapped her head around, looking for a hiding place.

Finally, a small cupboard under the stairs caught her attention.

"Better than nothing..." She mumbled before moving towards it quickly and phasing her way in.

It was dark stuffy and very small. She pulled her legs up to her chest and with the only source of light being her turbine on her chest lighting the small space in a blue hue.

She gazed around the bland space and tried to move over to the door only for her hand to hit something soft. She covered her mouth with her other hand to muffle a yelp thinking it was a rat.

However, when the fuzzy thing did not move she relaxed slightly and looked over to see what it was.

Sitting in the dark corner was a teddy bear dressed like an aviator pilot. Tracer smiled at the adorable toy and lifted it up gazing at it fondly before finding a note on the side. She squinted her eyes to read it.

"Harry…?" she read it with confusion. "Harry?" she mumbled wondering who's name it was.

However, she was interrupted when a loud voice is heard outside the cupboard. She places the bear back down and scoots over to the door and opens it slightly to gaze out to see a large man glaring down at the small toddler who was now on the floor and the chair tipped over.

"BOY, HURRY UP!" The man roared. "THE DISHES AREN'T EVEN HALFWAY DONE!"

"Isowwy..."

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" The man kicked the boy in the ribs, eliciting a pained whimper.

"Sowwy..."

"Shut your mouth, boy, and get back to work!"

It was at this point that Tracer noticed a VERY foul odour in the cupboard...

Tracer scrunched up her face in both anger and disgust of the order and gazed around now with more light to find a chilling sight.

The floor was covered in dry blood and off to the side rested old clothes covered in…well…waists.

Tracer covered her mouth to hid and hope to cover her gag. Her eyes going wide in horror. "Oh my god…"

*CRASH*

The whole house grew silent at that and even Tracer held her breath as she gazed out to see what had happened to see that the little baby had dropped a plate to the floor and it had shattered.

The man stared down at the plate in disbelieve before looking back up slowly at the child his face growing many different shades of colors before landing on purple.

The child had winced at the crash and knew he did bad. He gazed up at his now purple faced uncle and said in the most adorable tone, "M'sowwy"

"BOOOOOY!" The man grabbed the child and threw him into the wall, causing him to squeak in pain. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU BLOODY FREAK!"

"I...Isowwy!" The boy pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"SHUT UP!" The man's beefy fist planted itself into the child's rib cage, causing him to cry out.

"No...Nobeet...Pease..." The boy sobbed.

"I said...SHUT UP!" The obese man punched the boy in the nose.

Time seemed to stop suddenly. The figures of both uncle and child stood frozen till suddenly they seemed to rewind themselves to right before the man was about to punch the child in the nose.

"No…Nobeet…Please…" the boy sobbed.

"I said…SHUT UP!" the obese man screamed and moved his hand to slam down on the boy.

Only for him to be hit by something else sending him staggering back.

The child let out a yelp as he felt himself falling but then it ended just as quickly as he felt someone holding him. He opened his eyes slowly to see a pretty woman with spiky back hair and strange yellow glasses.

The woman looked down at him with a sad look before giving him a small sad smile. "Don't worry, love, cavalry's 'ere."

The boy just looked up at her and whimpered softly, curling up and hugging his knees. Tracer gave him a sad glance. "...I'll be back for ya, love." She said gently, reaching down to ruffle his hair. She felt him flinch as she touched him, and smiled softly. "I promise you'll be all right..."

Then she rose to her feet, murder in her eyes, as she looked at Vernon, who was recuperating.

"Wh-What...YOU?!" He demanded angrily. "We booted you out of here!"

"Surprised?" Tracer said lowly.

"How did you get in my house!" he shouted at her.

Tracer walked to him her steps menacing making the large man take a few steps back. "A window was open."

Vernon glared darkly at her. "You broke in! Petunia call the-AH!" he shouted only to freeze when the woman suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue only to be right in his face delivering another right hook.

The man staggers back again holding his now bloody nose. He glares up at the woman who glares at him she pulls out her pistols and aims them at the man making him pale.

"Now. You are going to tell me, why you thought you could hurt that little one." She spoke harshly. The mission was no longer her top priority.

Vernon glared at him definitely. "You wouldn't…"

*BANG*

"AH!" Vernon shouted holding his hand in pain.

Tracer's eyes where cold as her stare could freeze him over. "Next shot will by your fat head." She threatened him.

"HE'S A FREAK ALRIGHT."

"Excuse me?" she asked confused. Not noticing the woman and the large child enter the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"The boy! He's a freak! A magic using freak! His freak parents died and he was forced to be with us to keep him safe. WE NEVER WANTED HIM! We did what any normal family would, we tried to remove the freak from the boy." He raised his closed fist up. "He learned his place, and now understands that his freak stuff is a curse and that no one will give a damn about him." He explained darkly.

Tracer looked down at the ground, not moving her guns in the slightest. "Now get out-"

"No." Tracer said bluntly. "You're wrong."

"What?!"

"I said...you're wrong."

"No! GET OUT OR I'LL-"

He was kicked in the face.

The man fell to the ground his wife screaming and rushing to him his large son staring wide eyed at her.

Tracer lowered her weapons and glared at the down man. "Harming a child in any form is horrible, to do so thinking you are doing good is insanity." She twirled her pistol slightly her glare never leaving her face, "I will not stand for it."

A soft whimper caught her attention and she turned around to spot the child curled in a ball on the floor. She frowned softly at the baby, glaring once more in warming to the down man and concerned/scared wife she approached the baby and knelt down in front of him.

The little boy felt someone run their hand through his hair and it calmed him down slightly. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at the smiling face of the woman who saved him with concern flashing in her eyes. "You alright, love?" she spoke softly to him.

"Uncy…Uncyhertme" he babbled softly his eyes watering slightly.

Tracer frowned now, "Poor love. Come ere'" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug holding him close as he buried his face into her chest crying his little heart.

"Huts..." He whimpered through his tears. "Hutswats..."

"I know, love..." She whispered gently, rising to her feet. "He banged you up something fierce, he did...And he's lucky I'm not doing the same to him." She shot the fat man an awful glare.

"You...little...HUSSY!" Petunia snapped. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come off it, you stuck-up bint." She said, making sure the boy didn't hear her. "You're just as bad as your blubber-ball of a husband over there."

"I never!" the woman hissed at Tracer angered.

"Do not insult my wife you freak!" the large man shouted in a wheezing voice.

She felt the child flinch in her arms by his voice and she glared down at the large man making him flinch slightly. "So loud…" she muttered in annoyance.

"GO! LEAVE NOW!" the woman screamed at the heroine. "TAKE THE FREAK WITH YOU!"

Tracer narrowed her eyes at the woman and scoffed slightly. "I was going to anyway." She said. "Where is his room?" she asked.

"Uh…."

"His. Room." She stressed while pointing her pistol at them again the end lighting up ominously.

Petunia let out a frightened yelp and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. The one Tracer had just exited, covered in blood and wastes. She did a double take, jaw agape as she processed this new information.

"Are you BLOODY kidding me?!" She exclaimed, holding the child tighter. "That disgusting...GARBAGE ROOM is his BEDROOM?! When was the last time it was cleaned, you stupid bint?!"

"I...I..."

"Save it! I don't even care!" Tracer snapped. "I have something I need to look for, and NEITHER ONE OF YOU are going to stop me!"

"N-Now you have no right-"

"AND I'm gonna make damn well sure you don't get away with this!"

"We were doing the right thing!" Petunia snapped.

"The right thing!?" Tracer snapped but feeling the child flinch lowered her tone to a hard but softer tone. "Harming a child is NEVER the right thing!" she stressed hard.

Petunia frowned darkly. "My useless sister's brat. That's all he was! She was a freak like him, and look what happened to her, dead!" she shouted out.

*BANG*

The woman fell to the ground with Tracer glaring at her. "Be lucky I sent it to stun." She bit out before turning around and walking back to the cupboard with little Harry still nuzzling into her feeling safety and warmth for the first time in his life.

Tracer ran her hand on the back of his head gently to make him more comfortable. She knelt down and pulled open the door to the cupboard and narrowed her eyes at the room in anger but she bit her lip and reached in pulling out the bear and handing it to the little boy.

"Weddy!" he said happily and hugged it tightly to himself while Tracer maneuvered him so she was cradling him in her arms now, much like a baby.

"Well, love, you have your teddy now. You want the blanket too, yeah?" She asked with a smirk.

"Bankie...? Yespease..." The boy asked, looking at the blue blanket in the cupboard longingly. Smiling, Tracer reached in and grabbed it.

"Here you are then, love." She said, wrapping it around him. "There we are! Nice and snug." The boy blinked owlishly.

"Niseasug?" Tracer grinned widely.

"Nice. And. Snug." She poked his nose gently with each word, causing him to giggle. "Ah, THERE'S a sound I want to hear!" She said, grinning widely.

"Whasoun?"

"Your laugh, silly little tot."

"Oh" he babbled softly a small smile on his face.

Tracer smiled down at him and it was then she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She reached down and opened it up. "Tracer here."

"Tracer!" Wilson said in both panic and relief.

"Winston! Love, you would not believe-"

"You need to get out of their now!" Wilson shouted over the phone causing the hero to pause and blink.

"What?"

"The distortion is going hectic and is starting to fade as we speak! You need to get out of the area before you end up trapped in that time period!"

Tracers eyes widened at that and she looked outside to see that the image of the world was starting to flicker. "Holly…I'm getting out!"

She hung up and turned down to the now slightly startled child. She bit her lip. She had to make a choice now. Either she could drop him off but she doubted she had that amount of time. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead making his eyes grow wide. "Hold on tight, love."

The as fast as her powers will allow her she zoomed out of the house holding the child tightly in her arms. She ran down the street seeing their image flicker hear to future and past. She continued to run to her entry point.

She knew she did not have much time and increased her speed as much as she can, zooming so fast she left a trail of dust. She neared the wall and with one final leap passed through it just as time reset.

Tracer landed on the ground in a roll holding the child protectively so he would not be hurt. She took heavy breaths not used to using her powers in that way. She gazed down and smiled softly at the child who was clutching her and his bear tightly. "Welcome to the future, little tot." she said and leaned her head down to rest for a moment.

This was going to be a pain to explain to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Overwatch. At one point, it was the greatest groups of heroes who stood up for what was right and struck fear into the hearts of evil everywhere. Now, well ever since it's forced disbandment the origination has never been the same again.

However, evil never rests. As chaos started to rise heroes needed to as well. Thus, one talking gorilla made it his mission to bring the team back together. So far…it has not been easy. Much has happened during those long years apart and so many people have changed.

Yet one woman never did and he was thankful for that. Lena Oxton aka Tracer was a hero he respected, someone he trusted with his life, and a dear friend. So finding out that she was currently in the medical word worried him more than ever and he rushed down to see how she was doing.

Tracer sneezed covering her mouth. "Oh bugger."

"Bless You." Mercy spoke up behind the former pilot with a smile.

Tracer blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, thanks." She said.

"No problem. Well, no serious injury and it still looks stable, better let Winston see it though."

"I will…how's the little tot?" she asked.

Mercy sighed softly. "We are still looking over him. Once we know everything we will let you know as well." She said seriously but also reassuringly.

Tracer nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Poor little fellow..." She said softly, shaking her head. "No boy should go through that living nightmare..."

"Indeed, it is quite tragic." Mercy nodded in agreement. "I wish I could have gotten a shot at the man who is responsible..."

"I need to call Emily." Tracer said. "Will you excuse me, luv?"

"Oh, yes, go right ahead." Mercy agreed, stepping aside to let Tracer use the phone.

Lena approached the nearest phone and typed in the number for the house she and her girlfriend, soon to be wife shared. The phone rang a couple times, and then she heard the click signifying it had been picked up.

"Hello, Oxton residence, how can I help you?" Came the welcome sound of Emily's voice, causing Tracer to smile.

"Emily! Hi there, luv!"

"Lena! Oh my goodness, are you okay?! You're really late coming home...I was starting to get worried about you!"

"Oh...Erm...So sorry, dear...See, I had an important mission, and something came up during the mission, and...Well...Remember how we've been wanting to adopt a little tot of our own?"

"Yeah…" Emily responded back sounded unsure and confused.

Tracer smiled tenderly on the other end. "Come on over to the base. Ask for Wintson, he'll let you in."

"O-Okay…Lena...I'll be right over." She said.

"See you soon luv." Tracer spoke softly with a tender smile and hung up taking a deep sigh then a smile.

"Adopting now?"

"EEP!" she spun around pistols out only to blink at the furry face of Winston, smiling at her relieved. "Don't scare me luv!" she scolded lowering her guns to her sides.

Winston chuckled and patted Lena's head. "Sorry, I forgot you were a bit jumpy." Lena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am NOT jumpy! I'm just alert! Never know when some bad guy's gonna sneak up on you from behind, yeah?" Winston nodded with a smirk.

"Right, right, of course. Anyway, Mercy told me you needed me for something? Tracer tilted her head before smiling.

"Ah, right! See, I stumbled a bit back in the past, and I kinda damaged the Chronal Accelerator just a tad..." Winston frowned and studied Tracer's accelerator.

"Ah, I see. Nothing I can't handle." He pulled a few tools out of his pocket and within seconds, the Chronal Accelerator was in perfect condition.

Lena sighed in relief and smiled at her old friend in gratitude. "Thanks, luv!" she said, "Good as new."

"Well, can't have you disappearing on us." He smirked at her but the worry was still in his eyes.

Tracer gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now what happened out there?" he asked seriously now. "Athena lost contact with you for a moment when you entered that rift." He demanded.

Before Tracer could explain, a voice spoke up over the PA. "Winston, there's someone outside asking about you." The voice of Athena spoke up.

"That's Emily. Can you let her in luv?" Tracer asked.

Winston nodded, "Let her in, Athena."

"Yes sir." Athena replied before the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Now, Lena, if you could-"

"I'll explain once Emily gets here. Saves me the trouble of having to explain myself twice, ya know." Winston nodded.

"Understandable." Soon enough, the door was opened.

"Lena? Winston?" Emily's voice called out softly.

"Ah, Emily! Welcome!" Winston said with a smile.

"Emily, luv!" Tracer dashed forward and kissed her lover.

Said girl blushed, but kissed back glad to see her girlfriend, safe and sound.

Lena pulled away, holding onto her hands tightly. "Glad you could make it."

Emily smiled lightly. "Of course. I was worried about you!" she scolded lightly.

Lena blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry love." She said softly. "You shouldn't be though. I can take care of myself."

"I can still worry." She stressed. Then she smiled at Winston. "Hello Winston."

Winston and Emily exchanged a quick embrace. "Lovely to see you, Emily. And you're just in time. Lena was about to explain the situation to us." Tracer nodded her head.

"Yep, it was one doozy of an experience." She replied. "Well, you see...When I went back, I found someone very special."

"Went back?" Emily frowned. "Went back where?" Lena smirked.

"Back in time." She replied calmly.

"Oh, I see...Wait, what?" Emily said flatly.

"Athena had picked up on a strange energy field in the small English town. Since Tracer was familiar with the area, we sent her." Winston explained. "However, I did not expect that the strange energy was coming from the past nor was the energy causing the timestream to bend in such a way."

"So, I went in."

"What?!" Emily shouted. "Why?! You could have been stuck there!"

Tracer flinched slightly, looking away and remembering the times she had been stuck in the past before. Being anchored to this time...

"She was the only one who could do it. It's because of her knowledge and experience with time travel that she was our best choice, that and she had the best chance of getting out."

"I'm sorry Lena." Emily spoke softly, feeling bad for snapping at her girlfriend.

"It's okay, love. I would be upset too. In any case, I found the power source and...well…"

"And what?" Winston asked.

It's then that the door opens and Tracer springs to her feet surprising the other two in the room. "Is he…?" Tracer asked softly only to stop as she sees a small bundle in Mercy's arms.

Mercy smiled and handed over the sleeping child to Tracer, who took him gently. "He's going to be just fine."

Lena smiled softly at Mercy, then looked down at the sleeping child. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep..." She said softly, moving a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, he was a little scared at first, but he calmed down when I told him you were waiting. He went right to sleep in the middle of his treatment." Tracer smiled mirthfully.

"Aww, tired little tot..." She cooed, patting the boy's sleeping head. Then Winston cleared his throat, causing her to turn around with a smirk.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The gorilla asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes! Emily, you're about to find out why I brought up our adoption plans~!" Lena sang with a wink. Emily blinked twice before widening her eyes.

"You mean..."

"Yep, that's right! Found us a perfect little guy back in old England! And it's a right good thing I did, else he probably wouldn't have lived in that old household much longer..."

"Lena, you took someone from the past?" Winston asked, surprised. "You do realize the effects that could have had on our future! For all we know, bringing him back might have allowed that crazy Voldemort fellow we stopped to come into power!" Lena blinked.

"Volde-who now?"

"Ah-ha! There it is! If the child stayed in the past, Voldemort would have never been an issue!"

"Seriously, Volde-who?"

Emily wasn't listening. Her attention was focused only on the small bundle in Lena's arms. Slowly approaching her, she gazed down at the small bundle. Her heart stopped and she let out a small gasp.

He was bundled so much that all she could see was his face. He had messy black hair that went all over the place, even wet. His face was pale and so very small, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead pained her to her very core to see. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be relaxed in Lena's arms due to the small smile on his face.

She extended her hand out and gently cupped his cheek. The child frowned for a second and stirred, making her flinch and stop only to relax and feel herself fill up with glee as he relaxed and nuzzled into her hand.

"You want to hold him?" Lena's voice broke the spell, making Emily jump slightly and look at her with wide eyes. She nodded once and the hero gently handed the small child to her love.

Emily accepted him and cradled him in her arms, rocking him gently, her smile growing at his cute face and how small he was. Once she felt him nuzzle into her though, she knew. He was the one. He was the little boy she wanted. She leaded down and kissed him on the forehead. "What's his name, Lena?" Emily asked softly.

Tracer had tears in her eyes from watching her loves expression and how she interacted with the little tot. "Harry. His name's Harry." She said softly.

"Harry..." Emily let out a mirthful chuckle and moved a strand of hair out of the boy's eyes. "Perfect name, at least until we get him a haircut..."

"Wonderful that you two managed to find the right child." Winston said. "And Lena...I think bringing him back was ultimately good for the world at large." Tracer blinked and turned to Winston.

"Oh? And what do you mean, love?" Winston looked at the boy.

"It seems bringing him back was what allowed Voldemort to come into power-"

"Still don't know who that is, by the way." Lena commented.

"I'll explain it. Anyway, since he came to power, the humans, omnics and wizards-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WIZARDS?"

"In good time. Those three groups were forced to come together to defeat a common foe, and a powerful one at that. After that long war we had, the three groups understood one another and now live in harmony." Tracer's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, I've really buggered with the timeline, haven't I? Last I checked, Omnics weren't even allowed to LOOK at humans more often than not...And now you're telling me we have WIZARDS now? Cor blimey..."

"It's not important." Emily spoke softly, getting their attention. "What is important is that Harry is safe and sound." She said, gently bouncing him in her arms.

Winston nodded. "I agree. But I am curious about something."

"What's that, love?"

"You mentioned something about him being in that place? What exactly did you mean?" He asked.

Lena frowned and gazed at the little boy resting in her love's arms. Emily gave her a curious look as well. "They were abusing him." She said softly with a hint of anger to her tone.

Emily flinched at those words and sighed softly. "I...was afraid you were gonna say that..." She said softly, shaking her head.

"Awful...Awful, just awful..." Winston grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why must some people be so needlessly cruel to children? Of all individuals to target, why the most innocent?"

"Well, we'll never know that for sure. But what we do know is that I managed to save one...So at the very least that's one less kid suffering, right?"

"True, true..." Winston nodded. "It seems bringing him home truly was the correct thing to do..."

"Wouldn't leave the tot for the world, Winny." Tracer smiled, nudging the gorilla playfully.

The gorilla rolled his eyes, but still held a smile on his face. "Glad to hear it. I'll leave you two for now. Though Tracer."

"Yeah, love?" She asked, walking over to stand next to Emily.

"Have your report ready as soon as you can." He said with a straight face, causing the pilot to stagger on her step and stare at him wide eyed.

"H-hey!" Yet he was already walking out of the room. "Crazy git." She grumbled, making Emily giggle lightly. She paused, however, and gasped lightly as she saw the little boy stirring in her arms.

"Oooh, he's waking up~!" Tracer sang, leaning in to look down at the little boy in her lover's arms. Harry, for his part, stirred lightly before his eyes opened. He looked up.

"Wh-WhamI?" He asked, looking around, before noticing Tracer. "M-Mis Tacew?" He asked.

"Yes, love. I'm here. And look! This here's Miss Emily! She's Miss Tracer's wife." She winked.

"Wife?" Harry tilted his head. "She petty..."

Emily blushed while Tracer chuckled. "Told you so."

The woman huffed but gave Tracer a kiss on the cheek before smiling at the little boy and kissing him on the forehead making him blush and let out a cute squeak.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a loving smile, causing the little boy to smile timidly at her.

Tracer grinned widely and patted Harry's head. "Well, Harry, how're you feeling, love?" Harry looked down at himself.

"I few kay." He said with a small smile. "No mo ow."

"Very good. It's bad to feel ow." Tracer said with a wink and a smirk.

He nodded with a giggle, the sound warming the two women's hearts. "Can we take him home?" Emily asked with pleading eyes.

Mercy sighed softly and shook her head. "His wounds are healed, but I would still like for him to stay the night so I can make sure there is no lingering damage."

Lena nodded. "I'll stay with him then."

Emily frowned at her. "WE will stay with him, dear."

"What about your job, love?"

Emily scoffed. "My future son is not going to spend the night alone in a medical suite. Not happening."

Tracer chuckled in good nature. "Well, you heard her Merce, can you spare us a bed or chairs?" She asked.

Mercy smiled in amusement. "Of course. Bring him down to the medical wing. Everything will be there for you."

"Wonderful!" Tracer cheered with a wide grin.

"Woful!" Harry tried to copy Tracer, much to her amusement.

"It IS wonderful, isn't it, love?" Tracer cooed, messing with his hair. "Who's the best boy in the world, hmm? Is it you? Are you the best boy in the world." Harry looked confused for a moment before answering.

"I don't even know."

Emily giggled as Tracer chuckled lightly, messing with his hair, causing him to pout adorably up at her.

Emily bounced him lightly in her arms. "You want to take him back?" She asked softly.

Lena smiled and gently took Harry back in her arms and felt her chest grow warm as he nuzzled into her with a content smile. He smiled up at her and she smiled down at him, with Emily leaning on her, gazing down at him with a content smile.

"So cute." Emily gushed, making Harry blush and Tracer laugh softly.

"Yes, he is. Think we should keep him?" Lena asked her lover playfully.

"Peese keemee." Harry said softly.

"Hmm...Let me think..." Emily put a finger under her chin and smirked.

"Oooh...Peese fink yes..." Harry said nervously.

Both leaned down and kissed him on the cheek at the same time, making him giggle.

"He's a keeper." Emily said with a loving smile. Lena nodded with a grin of her own.

Harry smiled wide with teary eyes. "Thank wu..." he said happily, yet at the same time filled with emotion.

"You're welcome love." Tracer replied softly.

Mercy had returned to check on the little boy one last time and to deliver two nice recliner chairs to sleep in for the night, placing them right next to his bed.

"Lovely!" Tracer commented as she saw the chairs set up. She placed Harry in the bed and tucked him in up to his chin.

"Hey, Leeny..." Emily said.

"Yes, Emmy?" Lena said with a smirk.

"Let's tell him a bedtime story!"

"Stowy?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Hmmm. Good idea." Tracer said with a smile and sat down in the chair next to Harry gently taking his hand. "But what story should we tell him?"

"How about one of your adventures?" Emilly said, taking the other chair and taking Harry's other hand, holding it gently.

"Alright then. Hmmm, let me think."

"How about that story of you and the snow villain you faced last year?" She asked with a small smile, but amusement danced in her eyes.

Tracer facepalmed before turning to her lover with a smirk. "Oh, do you mean the one that came about and attacked us while you and I were out and about on our date, love?" Emily blinked.

"What do you-Oh..." She blushed. "Well...Now I remember...Don't tell that one-"

"Swow stowy?" Harry asked. "Can I hear snow stowy?"

"Well, the lad wants it now, so we can't tell him no..." Tracer shrugged. "Well, it all started when Emily and I were having our date..."

Tracer told the whole story of the embarrassing snow date. It was a simple December day. The snow had just fallen and everyone was just enjoying their time.

Lena was off duty, and she had decided to take Emily out on a day on the town to enjoy the day and relax.

She would never know she would encounter her most annoying villain on this day.

Tracer and Emily were just nearing the end of their date. Holding hands and walking through the town, the two were happy as could be...

Until they heard rather annoying laughter, and looked over to see a short, round, bald and bespectacled man standing on top of a car, wearing a parka.

"Well, he's certainly overdressed." Tracer commented, a hand on her hip.

"Attention, all of you!" Nobody even looked at him, thinking he was just some lunatic. "Hey! Pay attention to me! Come on! I'm standing on a car!" He facepalmed and let out a low growl. "All right, SOMEONE'S paying attention to me!" He pulled out a strange weapon, and aimed it at Tracer and Emily, who were beginning to walk away. "You there! Freeze!" He froze the ground in front of the two women, causing a very humiliating experience indeed.

Both girls ended up slipping on the ice. Emily was slipping and sliding, only to land on her butt with a thud and a wince, and Tracer ended up falling head first into the snow with her rear end sticking straight up.

"Haha! Fear me, for I am the greatest villain of the modern world! I am Dr. Winter!" He cackled.

"Oh my..," Emily gasped, turning to her love, only to pause and smile lightly with a gleam in her eyes. "Honey, while I enjoy the view, we got a problem."

"Yeah, I know, the bloody lunatic stole something from Mei..." Tracer grumbled from under the snow. Dr. Winter, unbeknownst to her, had heard what she said.

"Curses! She knows my secret! I must dispose of the short haired one and his redheaded friend!"

Dr. Winter aimed a blast from his gun, this time a round icy projectile, and Emily winced as it fired just over her head. She looked up and looked around before sighing in relief. "Phew...He's a terrible shot..."

Then she heard a low rumble and looked up just in time to see the snow on the roof above her and Lena coming down.

"Aww nuts." She muttered before the snow buried both women, leaving only limbs visible.

The man cackled in glee. "Ha! I have come out victorious!"

He had no idea that Tracer had focused on her time warp power to quickly jump back in time a few seconds before the snow came down on both of them.

Time returned to normal and she grabbed Emily and quickly moved to the side of the road away from the mad man. "Get out of here, love. I got work to do."

Emily nodded her head. "Just be careful." She said, grabbing Tracer's hand. Tracer gave her love a cocky smirk and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, aren't I always, now?" She asked rhetorically. Emily raised a brow before opening her mouth. "Ah, ah, ah! I didn't ask you to reply." Lena said hurriedly.

"I don't like just running off while you fight this guy on your own...Should I go look for some of your Overwatch friends?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Well, Mei would be good to have around. She's got experience with this stuff. Plus that's her weapon..." Lena replied. "Go over to Winston's and let him know we might need backup. Tell him someone stole one of Mei's weapons."

"Got it." Emily said and rushed off to do just that.

Tracer shook her head with a smile. "I love that woman. Now then." She turned to the mad man with a cocky smirk but with malice in her eyes.

The man continued to cackle in glee. "Now do you see! No one can stand up against my chilling presence!"

"Sorry gov, the only thing your getting is a serious warm up!" A voice spoke up causing the villain to turn and get blasted by a few laser blasts sending him falling back onto the ground with a thud.

He recovered quickly, however, much to Tracer's chagrin. "Oh bugger...Guess you're more than just some overweight idiot with too much time on his hands, eh?"

"Overweight?! Hey, I am NOT overweight! I'll have you know I only weigh a healthy two hundred pounds!" Tracer stared at him with a flat expression on her face.

"Oh, sure, you sure got me there." She said flatly before blinking in front of the man and taking aim with her pistols. However, he proved himself unafraid to fight dirty, and kicked her in the shin, staggering her.

"I won't let you near me, pal! You won't come anywhere near me!" Tracer cringed slightly, but toughed it out. She's had WAY worse injuries than a simple kick to the shin. "I'm not gonna lose to some man with a weird shiny thing on his chest!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and started to fire at him trying to shoot at his hands or legs to get him to drop the weapon or for him to fall to the ground.

However the man turned out to be a little clever as he fired an ice blast directly down creating an ice wall in front of him blocking the shots. "Your puny shots can't faze me!" He yelled.

"Bloody hell I can't." She muttered darkly and started to blink around him shooting at him. The man laughed madly and continued making ice walls until it surrounded himself in a shell of ice.

Tracer scoffed, but smirked as she got a bright idea. She agilely flipped into the air and aimed her pistols downward...Only to blink as he formed a ceiling above the shell.

Tracer narrowed her eyes and repeatedly blasted at the man's icy confines, but the ice was simply too strong for her to contend with, her shots dissipating on contact.

She landed on the ice with as much grace as she could. And by that I mean she immediately slipped off of the man's shell and was sent flying towards a snowman.

With a yelp, she collided with the snowman, causing it to explode, leaving poor Tracer in another pile of snow with her butt sticking out. Then the top hat that was resting on the snowman fell right on her rump.

"Ha! Nothing can get past my icy shell!"

Tracer grumbled as she pulled herself out of the snow, grabbing the hat, dusting it off and placing it on her head. "Bugger's annoying. Let's see. I could rewind time enough to get a shot in or..." she rushed at the dome of ice and quickly tossed a small grenade that stuck to the ice. She quickly blinked back as the bomb exploded.

The overweight Captain Winter yelped as the grenade effortlessly blew his shell of ice apart, and he was sent sprawling flat onto his back with a grunt.

Tracer giggled and twirled her pistols around before appearing over the man and aiming her weapons down at him. "Well, luv, I suggest you just give it up now. Don't make me knock you out. Oh, and by the way, I'll have you know that I'm NOT A BLOODY MAN!"

And so that was the end of the story.

"After that, Emily arrived with Mei in hand and she was able to shut down the ice maker. Still a pain in my-"

"Lena..."

"Hmm?" Lena blinked and looked over at Emily, who had a tender smile on her face as she gazed down at the bed. Tracer followed her line of sight and felt her insides warming up.

Harry was asleep, the small rising and falling of his chest gave that away. He also had a small content smile on his face as he leaned his little head onto Lena's hand as if it was a pillow.

The woman giggled lightly at the boy's reaction before her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She picked up the child's belongings that she had placed on the floor.

"Aww, what a cute little teddy bear!" Emily gushed when she saw Harry's beloved stuffed toy. Tracer smirked at Emily's reaction. Honestly, the girl was OBSESSED with cuteness.

"All teddy bears are cute." She replied. Then she gently slipped the bear into the boy's grip, causing him to smile and hold it tightly. "There we are, now teddy is nice and snug!"

"Mummy..." he muttered in his sleep, causing the two woman to blush and smile at each other softly. "Heh. Goodnight Harry." Tracer said gently.

"We love you." Emily said softly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, making his smile grow.

As he slept, the two would spend most of the night talking about the future, a future of the three of them as one happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was slowly rising and the small amount of light that came through the windows to the medical bay of Overwatch HQ was enough to stir awake one agent.

Tracer grumbled in her sleep, trying to wake up as the sun hit her right in the face. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, still feeling groggy.

'Not surprised. Me and Em were up half the night talking.' She thought before looking over at said girl. She felt her cheeks redden and her smile began to grow.

Emily was gently resting on her chair, curled up into a comfy ball, a content smile on her face. It was an adorable sight for the hero. Yet the sound of whimpering alerted her to the other person in the room.

She looked over with wide eyes and a frown, and saw Harry was the one responsible for the whimper. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, hugging his bear tightly.

Lena most certainly did NOT enjoy seeing the little boy in such a miserable state. Carefully, she reached over, placed a hand on his shoulder and began to shake gently.

"Harry, love?" She said, concerned. "Wake up, Harry. Come on now, wakey wakey." Harry gasped as his eyes snapped open. He looked around nervously, and when he saw Tracer, he immediately felt a bit better.

"Mis Racer?" He asked softly, still half asleep.

Tracer smiled down at him gently, rubbing his shoulder. "Morning love. You okay?" She asked gently, but her concern showed in her eyes.

Harry whimpered and looked down. "Hey." He felt Tracer's fingers on his chin and felt her tilt his head up to look at her concerned but soft eyes. "You can tell me, love."

Harry looked down timidly and let out a soft sniffle. "I...I have bad dweem..." He said softly. Tracer's heart melted at the way he said that, and she gently took him into her arms and hugged him close.

"Aww, love..." She cooed softly, bouncing him in her arms and running her hand up and down his little back. Next to her, Emily began to stir, and she looked over tiredly.

She was smiling at first, but then that quickly became a frown when she saw the scared look on Harry's face. "Uh-oh. Did our special guy have a nightmare?"

Lena nodded, and gently kissed him on the top of the head. Harry nuzzled into her, whimpering slightly. "Y..you not ther..."

Lena and Emily looked at each other, confused at that. Emily got up and walked over to kneel next to Lena and Harry and gently reached over to massage his head and hair. "What do you mean, sweet heart?"

"At howm, no Mis Emly, no Miss Racer...no one..." he said, near tears. "Uncy was laughing...and huwting me." He said.

Tracer sighed softly and patted his back gently. "Yeah...I had a hunch that's what the dream was all about..." She said softly, shaking her head.

"But we ARE here for you now, Harry." Emily said, grabbing his hand. "And he's not here. So you have nothing to be afraid of anymore, okay?"

"Bu...What if unkey finme?" He asked nervously. He was afraid his uncle would find out where he was and do something bad to the two women who saved him.

"Then I'll kick his behind." Tracer promised with a cocky grin but her eyes held a warmth.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y-you will?" He asked softly.

Emily nodded, her eyes showing how much she wanted to take one of her lover's guns and find this man to have some...words. "We won't let him or anyone take you away from us Harry." She said squeezing his hand gently.

Harry smiled softly at the gesture and squeezed her hand back, wanting to return the nice feeling to Emily, who giggled in delight. "Lena...?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Tracer replied in amusement, knowing exactly what her lover wanted. Squealing in joy, Emily took Harry into her arms and hugged him close.

"Oooh, I'm already obsessed with you my little man! Oooh, you're just so widdle! So teeny tiny!" She was non-stop gushing over the boy's cute appearance.

Harry was giggling in joy at the attention.

Tracer smiled at this and stood up, stretching. She winced at hearing her back pop. She leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. "I'll go make us some coffee."

"Love you..." Emily said, kissing her on the lips. Harry clapped, happy to see his two new favourite people happy.

Lena pulled away with a grin. "Love you too. And you, little tot." She said, messing with his hair, making him giggle.

Lena gave Harry a quick kiss on the nose, causing him to giggle even harder. The brown-haired woman smirked. "Goodness me, the boy's got quite a case of the giggles." She said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Giigo!" Harry chippen in happily before clapping his hands gleefully. "I haf giggo!" The women exchanged glances.

"Emily, please don't have a heart attack from cuteness overdoes while I'm off." Lena said, feigning worry.

"It's too late." Emily replied. "My heart stopped the moment I met him, and now I'm a slave to the cuteness. It's all that's keeping me alive now."

Lena rolled her eyes, but her smile was still bright. "Well, good to know I'm chopped liver."

She paused however as Emily gave her another kiss on the lips. "Never will be." She muttered, pulling back after a moment.

Tracer blinked a few times before shaking her head with a goofy smile, causing Harry to giggle. "Love, coffee?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Right. Right! Coffee! Be back soon." She said, standing back up and messins with Harry's hair before she started to walk out of the room.

She closed the door behind her, smiling fondly at the new family she had created. 'We're a family of three now...Just like I always wanted.' She thought to herself.

Emily was still holding Harry up against her chest and stroking the back of his little head. 'Unreal...We're finally adopting...It feels like a dream.' She thought to herself.

"Miss Emwy?" Emily looked at Harry with a tilted head and smiled at the cute look on his face. "You quiet...You kay?" The little boy asked softly.

Emily smiled tenderly down at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, lingering there for a good while before pulling back. "I'm better than okay."

Tracer walked down the hallway, passing by heroes and agents some of which she hadn't recognized, most likely due to her meddling in the time. She entered the lounge and started to work on the coffee maker. "Let's see, she likes hers with three sugars." She muttered.

She got the coffees prepared, then started thinking about what to bring for breakfast. 'Let's see now...Well, the tot deserves a GOOD meal after living through that nightmare...'

"Good morning, Tracer." Lena yelped and turned around to see Mercy standing behind her with a smile. "Wonderful morning we are having, isn't it?"

"Mercy, love!" Tracer put a hand on her hip and frowned. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! Why, I could have spilled the coffee all over the floor!"

"I'm sure you could use your time powers to reverse it." Mercy replied back with a gentle smile.

Tracer sighed. "That's not a good use for my powers love." She muttered, shaking her head.

Mercy shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Is everything okay with our little patient?" She asked.

Lena smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Yep! The boy's as fit as a whistle!" She chirped, setting the coffee down. "I was just going to get some breakfast for three."

Mercy nodded her head. "I see, I see. Shall I lead you to the cafeteria?" She asked, quirking her brow in amusement at the expression on Tracer's face.

"We had a cafeteria the whole time?!" Lena exclaimed. "No one ever told ME about it!" She put her hands on her hips with an annoyed pout on her face.

"You never asked." Mercy shrugged.

Tracer gave her a deadpan look for a long moment. "Just take me there." She muttered with a pout.

Mercy giggled and tilted her head to the side as she turned. ."Follow me, dear." She started to walk down the hallway, and Lena followed, holding the cups of Coffee in her hands.

Soon enough, they arrived in the cafeteria. Currently, the only one there was Winston, who was dipping some bananas into a jar of peanut butter, his favourite.

Lena grinned mischieviously and decided to mess with her best friend a bit. With a quick blink, she teleported behind the gorilla, preparing to surprise him...

"Good morning to you, Lena. Wonderful morning we're having, is it not?" Winston asked, not diverting his attention from his breakfast. Tracer crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun." She pouted.

Mercy giggled while Winston just smiled smugly and took a bite of his banana, humming in delight.

"Just head up to the front. Our best chefs will help you out." Mercy spoke up.

"Thank you, love!" Tracer spoke up and blinked over to the line with a grin.

She waited patiently in the back, humming softly to herself as the others got their meals. Finally, her turn came, and she stepped up to the counter with a smile.

"Hello there, love!" She said to the person behind the counter. "I need breakfast for three, if you don't mind. Got the missus and kid waiting for me in the infirmary."

"Yep, comin' right up." The woman running the counter nodded her head. "What'll ya have, kid?" Lena looked at the menu thoughtfully, deciding what would be best for each of them.

"Waffles are always good." She said with a smile. "Some bacon and scrambled eggs on the side as well. Oh and some orange juice as well please." She ordered.

"You got it." The woman replied, getting right to work. Tracer hummed a little tune as she gazed around the cafeteria, taking in everything, since this was her first time here.

Back in the room, Emily was still gently rocking the little boy in her arms. "You're so cute. My special little man." She cooed, making him giggle adorably at her.

"Speciaw man!" Harry cheered, throwing his arms up. He liked that! He wanted to be a special man forever and ever! Emily giggled again at his reaction.

"That's right." She said, poking his nose lightly. "Special little man." Harry giggled again and snuggled into her. She hummed softly and bounced him in her arms.

"Knock knooooock~!" A sing-song voice sounded out from the doorway, prompting Emily to turn to see her lover and Mercy walking in with three trays of food.

"Miss Racer!" Harry cheered, happy to see her.

Lena giggled a bit at that and gently sat down the trays and kissed Emily on the cheek, then ruffled his hair, making him giggle. "Good to see you too, little tot."

Mercy smiled as she sat down the other tray. "I see he is adjusting well." She said.

Emily nodded with a smile, taking a small sip of her coffee. "He's a sweet boy."

Mercy looked at Harry, who tilted his head at her before smiling brightly. "Ooooh! Is miss docta wady!" He said, waving to her. Mercy's smile widened at the cute scene.

"Hmm...I do believe I want one." She commented, patting Harry on the head gently, causing him to giggle at the kind gesture. Lena and Emily both giggled.

"Well, this one's ours, and I don't think you'll exactly find one at a pet store." Tracer joked. "If I find any more kids in rough spots, I'll be sure to give you a call." The brown-haired woman smiled. "I know you'd be a great mum."

"Thank you." Mercy said with reddened cheeks. She coughed into her hand. "Now, how do you feel, Harry?" She asked, entering doctor mode now.

"I good now." Harry said with a smile.

Tracer and Emily smiled at the cute child, Mercy grinning as well. "Good. He should be able to leave today of all goes well."

"Lovely!" Lena said, clapping her hands. "I'd like to show the tot his new home! He's gonna love it!" She frowned. "Oh, blast, we don't have a room set up for him!"

Emily frowned. "Huh...We never did get around to setting up a guest room, did we?" She commented, crossing her arms. Lena just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bugger...Oh well, guess he'll have to sleep with his mummies for the time being!" She grinned and gave Harry's nose a poke, causing him to giggle cutely.

Mercy smiled at the small family moment. "Do be careful. He is still a tad weak. So he will need to be kept on a specific diet to get some fat and muscle growth." She explained.

Tracer and Emily nodded. "We'll be careful with him. We won't let anything happen to him." Emily vowed, kissing him on the forehead, making him giggle.

Mercy smiled and then nodded. "Well, when you are all done your meal, you can sign him out and take him home." She said with a grin.

The couple smiled widely and nodded their heads to affirm that they understood, both of them feeling rather giddy that they could take their new son back home.

"All righty then, love!" Lena picked up Harry's fork and speared some of the food onto it. "Open wide, the airplane is coming in for a landing!" She moved the fork towards his mouth and made airplane noises, causing him to giggle.

"Aiwpane!" He cheered before opening his mouth up wide. "Aaaaaaaah!"

She moved the utensil into his mouth and he chomped down, chewing a few times before beaming with a happy smile. "So gooooood!" He cheered.

Tracer and Emily giggled at him, finding him so adorable. "Yes. Yes it is." Lena said.

They continued this for a little bit until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lena said. And the form of Winston walked in, holding a folder.

"Good morning Emily, Harry." He said with a grin.

"A good morning to you too, Winston." Emily greeted, feeding her little boy again, making him smile in glee.

"What can we do for you, love?" Tracer asked with a smirk, putting a hand on her hip. "Have you come here to take a look at your new nephew?" Winston opened his mouth to reply before blinking.

"Nephew? Really?!" He said excitedly. "Goodness me, I'm...I'm honoured that you would so readily offer me such a position in your family, Lena..."

"Of course, love." Lena said with a smirk. "You already are family. Without you, I wouldn't even be here." She said, tapping on her chest piece.

Winston smiled softly at her. "Thank you." He said with tears in his eyes, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes with his arm.

"What do you have there?" Emily asked him, noticing the folder.

"Ah yes. This is all the paperwork needed to make Young Harry here legally yours." He explained.

The girls grinned broadly. "Well, why didn't you say so?! Come on in and set them down, and we'll sign straightaway!" Lena said excitedly. Winston chuckled and stepped into the room.

"All right, then." He placed the papers down on the bedside table. "Just sign in these spots." He pointed to three spots on the paper that the girls needed to sign.

Moments later, everything was all in order.

He gathered the papers and smiled at the two. "Congratulations. You are now the rightful guardians of one Harry Potter." He said.

Emmy cheered and hugged Harry close and pulled Lena into it as well, who chuckled but had a wide smile on her face as they all hugged each other in a three way hug.

Harry relished in the attention and giggled in joy. He nuzzled into his new mommys, already loving them so much.


End file.
